Day at the River
by KappaNitori
Summary: Momiji sees Nitori working on a machine at a river. She has something to say to Nitori, but can she say it right? A very lighthearted piece.


Momiji, soaring past Youkai Waterfall during her rounds as a tengu guard, spotted a familiar blue-haired kappa in the river below. She had an odd machine by her side. She took some water out of the river with a bucket, and dumped it into a funnel on top of the machine. She stood in front of the machine, appearing a bit frustrated. Curious, Momiji flew down to the kappa, effectively putting aside her guarding duties for the remainder of the day.

"Hiya, Nitori-chan," Momiji greeted. She was dressed in her usual guard uniform, which were just the clothes she always wore. Momiji- in fact, most natives in Gensokyo- cared little about everyday fashion. If it looked and fit right, then there wasn't much point in changing the style of it. Momiji also carried with her her leaf-decorated shield and sword.

Nitori looked up from her water-gathering. "Oh, hello, Momi-chan." Nitori's dress was specially made to be waterproof, so it didn't matter if she wore it in the river. "Are you working today?"

"Well, I technically was," Momiji admitted. "But I couldn't help but notice that funny-looking machine right there." She pointed to the device sitting on a rock next to Nitori.

"Ah that," Nitori said, patting it. "Is the Instant Cucumber Grower, or ICG for short."

"What does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Momi-chan. First, you put some cucumber seeds into this compartment right here. Then, take a bucketful of water and dump it in the funnel on top. Now, just hit the switch and the ICG will put the seeds under the most optimal of conditions, making them grow at least 1500 times faster." A bell rang from the machine and four small seeds popped out the front. A whole flood of water came pouring out right after.

"I don't think that worked right," Momiji observed.

"Yeah, it needs a bit more work," Nitori admitted. "But if I get it right, just think: I could end hunger in Gensokyo!" Nitori's stomach rumbled, and she blushed at the embarrassing sound.

Momiji smiled and reached into the pocket of her skirt. She pulled out two fresh cucumbers and offered one to Nitori. "For now, you'll just have to deal with these."

"Ah, you're the best, Momi-chan! I've been working so much on the ICG, I guess I've forgotten to eat." Nitori graciously took the cucumber.

The two sat on the bank of the calmly flowing river. Nitori had placed her machine beside her. Her feet dangled off the side into the flowing water below. Next to her, Momiji sat with her knees drawn up. They both snacked on their cucumbers, not speaking for some time.

"Um... Nitori-chan..." Momiji started. She was looking down and nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Hmm?" Nitori looked up at Momiji, in the middle of taking a bite from her cucumber.

"Well, you know, how for the past few weeks, we've been... I mean, how I've been coming here and, and that... You know, right here, and the times, we've been having fun... I mean, I'm saying, that throughout, um, during this..."

Nitori finished the last of her snack. "What are you trying to say?" she giggled.

"I guess, after all that being here, what I've realized is, I don't need that anymore..." Momiji's voice trailed off.

"Don't need what anymore?" Nitori innocently said, even though she had an idea of what Momiji was going to say.

"Her... um, Aya, I mean..." "Ah, I see." Nitori leaned back on her hands. "You've told me a lot about her before."

"Yeah, about how she's always telling me what to do and bossing me around," Momiji said. There was a long pause between them. The water in the river whispered as it flowed quietly downstream. A frog croaked 'kero' in the river before splashing into the water. A slight wind blew and brushed Momiji's hair. The summer leaves of the treetops shook, producing a harmonious tune with the wind. Momiji took in a deep breath of the mountain air. "What I've realized is, I don't need that. I find myself enjoying, even looking forward to, being here. Whenever I come here to play, even if it's not for a lot, I treasure that time more than anything. I think that, maybe, that it's because... because... I like yo-"

But Momiji was interrupted by a warmth at her lips. She was surprised to see Nitori's cheek, her lips, against her own. Her touch felt warm, familiar, and comforting. After a moment, Nitori pulled away and nervously smiled at Momiji. Momiji could see her own stunned face reflected in Nitori's light blue eyes. Momiji felt a fleeting second of connection with Nitori before she averted her gaze. "S-sorry..." Nitori blushed. "But... I like you too, Momi-chan." She placed her hand on Momiji's.

"I-I-I..." Momiji stammered. She looked back at Nitori sheepishly. She saw in her expression the same comfort she felt before. "Nitori-chan..." But before she could say anything, Nitori ran around her and gave a big push from behind. Momiji tumbled forward into the river below. As she popped out of the water, she saw Nitori jump in right after her. Momiji covered her face from the burst of water from Nitori's splash.

She motioned for Momiji to follow her. "Well, come on!" Nitori said. "Those cucumbers won't grow themselves!" She grabbed her machine and placed it on the rock to test it once again.  
>As she tinkered with it, Momiji came up right behind her. "Hey Nitori-chan," she said. "Yeah?" Nitori looked back at Momiji.<p>

"What I said before, I really meant it. I really do like you."

Nitori grinned. "So do I, Momi-chan." Nitori opened the compartment and Momiji placed the fresh cucumber seeds inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AC: This was pretty much my attempt at writing something romantic. From my perspective, I don't think it's that great, but it was supposed to be a very light piece anyways. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. There isn't enough Nitori x Momiji to go around. _ <strong>


End file.
